1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to impact alarm apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved contact alarm apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for visual indication of an object relative to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various impact alarm structures have been presented in the prior art to provide for alarm relative to an associated vehicle. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,180 to Wang wherein a pre-impact alarm structure is arranged to include a mechanical sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,571 to Jones sets forth a further example of a mechanical sensor, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,455 to Aves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,796 to Tendler sets forth an alarm organization relative to sonar type detection apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved contact alarm apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.